Miami Confidential
Miami Confidential is the twelfth episode in season six of . Synopsis While investigating the murder of a young woman, the CSIs uncover a meth lab in her apartment and an unscrupulous FBI agent with a secret life of his own. Plot The body of Rachel Hemmings is discovered in her apartment, but the crime scene quickly turns deadly for Ryan and Alexx when Ryan sets up a fume tent around Rachel and inadvertently starts a fire. Ryan and Alexx escape to safety, but the CSIs discover Rachel had a meth lab in her apartment. When the CSIs discover the fire was caused by an overloaded circuit, they question Jeremy Broyles, the apartment manager, suspecting he purposefully overloaded the circuits to cover up the meth lab. Broyles denies any involvement and insists the apartment--and the lab--were Rachel's. Though Rachel's body and the fuming tent are badly burned, Delko recovers a print from her neck and Alexx discovers glue on her body, suggesting Rachel was wearing a wire. Delko matches the print to Rachel's brother, Zach, who tells the CSIs Rachel ran away from rehab several months ago. He tracked her down and tried to get her to come home, but she told him to get lost. The CSIs trace the listening device Rachel was wearing to the FBI--specifically, the Miami field office and agent Mike Farallon. Farallon tells Horatio and Natalia that Rachel became his informant after he picked her up for possession; he put her in a meth lab the FBI was looking to bust. He realized something was wrong when he bug stopped transmitting and she missed a meeting. The CSIs learn Farallon and Rachel's relationship was more than professional when they discover a picture of them two of them among the personal items from her condo, with a cryptic message on the back: "Stay away or you'll get hurt." They question Farallons' wife, but she claims she and her husband have an understanding--what he does on his own time is his business. Natalia tells Horatio that Farallon was having an affair with an informant named Jane three years ago when she worked with him. Natalia questions Jane, who admits to paying a visit to Rachel to warn her about Farallon. She claims he used the same safe word with Rachel as he had with her: "together." Alexx has disturbing news for the CSIs: Rachel was pregnant. The DNA doesn't match Farallon but Zach, Rachel's brother. When the CSIs bring him in for questioning, he tells them he and Rachel were step-siblings. She left home after getting pregnant, but when he tracked her down she told him she had someone and he left. FBI agent Glen Cole puts pressure on Horatio to lay off Farallon, citing the importance of bringing down the meth lab. When Valera finds blood on the glass of the table Rachel crashed into that matches Jeremy Broyles, the CSIs go to arrest him and find yet another meth lab at his building. They bring him in for questioning and find glass in his pants. He suspected her when he realized she never sampled any of the product, and a confrontation between them got physical and resulted in him throwing her into a coffee table--and killing her. With Broyles in jail, Cole turns over Farallons' audio files to the CSIs. Natalia listens to them and realizes Rachel used the safe word--and Farallon ignored it, making him in part responsible for her death. Natalia and Horatio confront him, and Cole takes his badge and arrests him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Mark Rolston as Agent Glen Cole * Matthew Del Negro as Mike Farallon * Erin Cahill as Rachel Hemming * Ricky Harris as Jeremy Broyle * Tia Texada as Jane Duncroft * Micah Alberti as Zach Hemming * Mette Holt as Linda Farallon * Brian Elerding as Haggard Guy * Schuyler Yancey as MDPD Officer * Russell Edge as Team Leader * Ingrid Coree as Lawyer See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes